Lebaran Idul Fitri
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: Perayaan Hari raya Idul Fitri a.k.a. Lebaran di 'Dunia Naruto' emang unik! Check out aja fanfic Naruto yang satu ini!


LEBARAN IDUL FITRI

Summary : Perayaan Idul Fitri a.k.a lebaran di Konohagakure dan sekitarnya emang unik! Mau liyat kayak apa keunikannya? Check out aja fanfic Naruto yang satu ini…

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi Kakashi en Yondy itu punya gw…

A/N: Semua orang di sini ceritanya beragama Islam nih, bwat yang beragama lain, maaf ya! Maaaaaaf! Maaaaaaaaaf banget! Tapi tetep dibaca dunk (ngarep). Plus, maaf klu rada jayuz… maklum, amatir…

Tambahan lagi, semua orang mati di sini bisa idup lagi. Tapi bukan sebagai zombie lho! Hehehe… manknya ini fanfic Resident Evil!

Pukul 06.00 pagi, Desa Konoha. Semua orang lagi siap-siap buat shalat ied. Shalat ied bakal diselenggarain di Masjid Raya Ash-Shinobi jam 07.00 pagi. Liyat yuk persiapan keluarga-keluarga di Konoha…

Kediaman keluarga Yondaime Hokage. Rumah ini lagi berisik banget, meskipun penghuninya cuma bertiga (Minato, Kushina, en Naruto). Maklum, rumah masih berantakan. Kan Mbak-nya pulang kampung… akhirnya, setelah Kushina marah-marah dan Naruto en Minato ngeberesin rumah dg perasaan takut (Kushina marahnya serem banget, kayaknya Kyuubi-nya Naruto pindah ke dia), rumah rapi, bersih, en kembali tenang. 

06.30, keluarga itu udah keren dalam baju baru mereka. Namanya juga lebaran, waktunya pamer baju baru… Minato make baju koko warna putih lengkap dengan sorban hijau yang dilingkarkan di lehernya, plus peci hitam di palanya (Hokage harus jaim nih!). Kushina keliatan cakep banget dalam setelan baju Muslim warna biru muda yang manis dan pantes banget, ga lupa dengan kerudung dan pashmina kasmir senada. Naruto keliatan aliiiim banget, en keliatan persis kayak miniatur bokapnya. Bedanya, tanpa sorban… hehehe. 

Mereka lagi maaf-maafan sekarang… 

"Mama… maafin Papa ya… papa sering ngerepotin mama… mama cakep deh…," kata Minato (ngegombal!). 

"Iya… mama maafin papa kok, asal papa maafin mama juga… sini mama sun dulu…," kata Kushina. 

HUUUEEEEEK! Naruto langsung muntah ngeliat nyokapnya nyipok bokapnya. 

"Sini, Naruto mama sun juga…," kata Kushina. CUPPH! Sebuah kecupan panas dan meninggalkan bekas lipstick warna pink landing di pipi Naruto. 

"Sini, papa sun Naruto juga…," kata Yondaime. CUPPH! Kecupan panas kedua mendarat di pipi Naruto. Kali ini, tanpa bekas lipstick! 

Dari jendela, ada seseorang yang ngeliatin itu keluarga lagi maaf-maafan a.k.a. cium2an. Dialah Sai! Enggak cuma ngintipin, dia juga ngerekam kejadian menjijikkan itu! 

"Whoahahahaha… ini video ntar gue upload di Internet aah… biar semua orang di dunia tau, kalo keluarganya Hokage ke4 itu masih suka cipok2an!" bisik Sai ambisius. 

Sementara itu, di rumah Tsunade… ini sannin juga lagi maaf-maafan sama temen2nya. Pertama, sama sohib2nya sesama Sannin, Jiraiya en Orochi. Abis itu, dia minta maaf sama asisten setia, Shizune.

"Shizune, maafin gue ya… gue udah sering semena2 sama elo…," kata sang Godaime khidmat. 

"Iya kakak… asal semua utang kakak dilunasin, gue maafin deh!" kata Shizune usil. 

CTAAAKZ! Sebuah jitakan suxes landing di palanya Shizune. 

"Dasar, pagi-pagi udah ngingetin soal utang!" runtuk Tsunade. Dasar Tsunade…

Di rumah keluarga Nara, Shikaku en istrinya lagi ngebangunin putra semata wayang mereka, yg gak lain dan gak bukan adl Shikamaru (disingkat jd Shika aja ya…)

"Shika… bangun dong! Udah siang nih!" seru Shikaku di depan ranjang Shika. 

Shika-nya sendiri pura-pura enggak denger aja. Dasar kebo! Nyokapnya Shika kesel. Emang darah tinggi kali ya, jdnya marah2 mulu. 

"Shikamaru! Cepet bangun!" bentak nyokapnya Shika. Shikanya ngacangin aja, dianggap cuma angin lewat. Tiba-tiba Shikaku punya ide. 

"Shika, bangun dong. Kan abis ini shalat ied, ntar Shika dapet banyak angpau dari mama, papa, tetangga2 en sodara2 deh…," pancing Shikaku. Pancingan langsung berhasil, Shika langsung lompat dari tempat tidur, terus lari ke kamar mandi. Dasar kebo mata duitan!

Kita pindah ke keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka yang udah siap dari tadi sekarang lagi dalam acara bebas, kecuali Hiashi, yang lagi ngurusin pembayaran zakat fitrah. Tiba-tiba, Hinata nanya sama Neji.

"Uda, awak udah cakep belom – bahasa Padang nih… –?" tanya Hinata. 

"Udah… udah… emang kenapa?" tanya Neji. 

"Kira-kira Naruto bakal ngelirik gue nggak ya?" tanya Hinata, kembali ke bahasa gaul. 

"Iya dong… kamu kan adek Uda yang paling cakep, ramah, menarik (really?), gaul (I don't think so), dan funky (ah, masa?), pasti Naruto mau ngelirik kamu… eh, ngomong-ngomong, Tenten bakal ngelirik Uda enggak ya?" tanya Neji. Waduh, sepupu sama aja nih!

"Pasti dong! Uda keren banget hari ini!" seru Hinata girang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Untung aja enggak pake nyengir lebar, kalo enggak sama aja dong kayak si Guy itu… eeeuuuh! 

Kita pindah ke rumah Kakashi. Si imut yang selalu pake topeng kayak pelahap maut (lho kok tiba2 ada harpot?) ini lagi bingung, mau pake masker apa enggak. 

"Pake enggak yah… pake, enggak… Pake, enggak… Aduuh, gue bingung!" teriak Kakashi frustasi. Dia ngambil hapenya, mau nelpon si Guy, sohibnya nan norak tenan itu lho. Tapi dia mikir lagi. Kalo nelpon si Guy, pasti dia disuruh buka. Maka, dia pilih buat ngitung kancing baju koko-nya.

"Pake, enggak. Pake, enggak. Pake, enggak. Pake, enggak!" seru Kakashi. Akhirnya, enggak dipake-lah maskernya itu… cewek sedunia pasti girang, bisa ngeliat mukanya Kakashi yang enggak jelas kayak apa itu. 

Akhirnya… semua orang udah ngumpul di Masjid Raya Ash-Shinobi. Imam shalat ied kali ini adalah Ust. K. H. AA Gym (nah lo! Dari mana nih orang munculnya!), dai yang terkenal dengan lagu 'Jagalah Hati'-nya itu lho… dan pamornya (chuih! Bahasanya braaaaaat!) turun gara-gara kawin lagi… ya udah, langsung aja ya!

Di tengah perjalanan ke masjid, Minato disapa sama seorang cowok berambut perak jabrik yang matanya ditutup sebelah. 

"Pak Minato! Waah, formasi lengkap ya!" sapa Kakashi ramah. Yang disapa bengong. 

"Ente siape (kok jadi mendadak Arab-Betawi gini sih?)?" tanya Minato heran. 

"Ya iLah Pak… ane Kakashi, murid Bapak!" seru Kakashi gemes. Setelah sadar, Minato ngakak. 

"Sori Kakashi! Ane enggak ngenalin ente tanpe masker ente!" kata Minato sambil ketawa. 

"HAAAAAAAH? INI KAKASHI-SENSEI?" teriak lima orang cewek disebelah Kakashi kaget. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, en Temari melongo ngeliatin Kakashi. Kakashi yang ngerasa enggak enak diliatin kayak gitu langsung ngomong.

"Iyaaa, ini muka gue! Emang napa sih?" tanya Kakashi, annoyed. Ntu cewe2 langsung bisik-bisik sambil jalan cepet. 

"Gue kira bibirnya dower!" bisik Sakura. 

"Gue kira giginya tonggos!" bisik Ino. 

"Gue kira idungnya kayak idungnnya Akbar Tanjung, gede gila!" bisik Tenten.

"Gue kira bibirnya sumbing!" bisik Hinata. 

"Gue kira idungnya kayak Voldemort!" bisik Temari

"Enggak taunya… cakep gila booo!" seru cewek-cewek itu, ngebikin semua orang termasuk Kakashi nengok ke arah mereka, dan koor nyorakin, "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih?" malu dehh!

"Tapi gue enggak bisa ninggalin Sasuke," kata Sakura

"Gue juga enggak bisa ninggalin Neji," sahut Tenten

"Gue juga enggak bisa ninggalin Naruto," sahut Hinata

"Dan gue enggak bisa ninggalin Shikamaru," sambung Temari

Ino ketawa kayak kuntilanak, bikin Konohamaru cs yang lagi jalan takut dan ngebaca ayat kursi buat ngusir Ino. 

"Yeeee! Berarti gue bebas ngedapetin doski!" kata Ino. 

"Sai mau dikemanain?"

"Ke laut aje… gue capek pacaran sama paparazzi! Kemana-mana bawa kamera mulu sihh! Trus, omongannya enggak lain dari Paris Hilton wa Britney Spears!"

"Yah… elo… sabar napa… Britney Sepir aja tahan sama pacarnya tuh, siapa namanya?"

"Adnan Ghalib?"

"He-eh."

"Emang Adnan Ghalib paparazzi?"

"Makanya, kalo dengerin radio jangan dangdut melulu, dengerin dong Trax FM" (ini radio favorit sayah, frekwensinya 101.4 – Jakarta, 90.8 – Semarang. Kok sayah malah jadi promosi radio sih? Aah, bodo amat!)

"Terus?"

"Terusin aja sendiri!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shalat ied udah selesai, sekarang AA Gym lagi ceramah. "Para saudara-saudari ninjaku… ayo kita berdamai dengan sesama… jangan saling bunuh-bunuhan dan serang-serangan lagi…," kata AA Gym. Para Genin dan Chuunin yang ada konsentrasinya udah kemana-mana, enggak pada ngedengerin ceramah lagi! Ampyuun! 

Chouji lagi mikirin seberapa banyak dan macam makanan yang bisa dia dapetin waktu sungkeman ke rumah tetangga2nya. Shika lagi mikirin angpau. Ini dua sahabat sama aja pikirannya! Naruto lagi main hape, foto-foto narsis nan aneh sama Sasuke. Di sebelah Sasuke, Itachi lagi ngedengerin, dan rupanya agak keganggu sama kelakuannya Naruto en Sasuke. 

"Heh kalian berdua! Bisa diem enggak sih! Gue tuh lagi ngedengerin ceramah, tau!" bentak Itachi panas. Yaah, kalo diukur pake thermometer kira-kira suhunya mencapai 50 juta derajat celcius (kalo enggak salah itu sih suhu inti matahari. Eh, bener enggak ya?)

"SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT!" seru semua orang di lapangan. Maksud ati pengen ngediemin, gak taunya malah jadi berisik. Cape dehh!

5 kunoichi yang tadi ngomongin Kakashi sekarang lagi jadi paparazzi dadakan. Mereka berlima – pake kamera hape – nyoba ngambil foto Kakashi dari jarak 10 meter. Yang jadi masalah bukan jaraknya, tapi Kakashinya yang enggak nengok-nengok kesini. 

"Tuuuh, kayaknya dia mau nengok… yaah, enggak jadi!" bisik Sakura keras. Hinata, Ino, en Temari yang megang kamera berusaha keraaaas bgt (kira2 sekeras baja) buat ngambil foto Kakashi dari tempat mereka. Kunoichi-kunoichi ini enggak sadar kalo di belakang mereka, Mbah Tsunade udah berkacak pinggang dengan muka marah. 

"Iya… dikit lagi… dikit lagi… CEKRIIK! Dapet!" bisik Temari girang. CTAAKZ! Lima buah jitakan yang merata dan kalis (kok kayak adonan kue sih?) dari mbahe Tsunade landing di kepala kunoichi-kunoichi kita yang malang ini, bikin kepala 5 bocah ini pusing tujuh keliling dan benjol.

"ANAK KECIL JANGAN PADA NGOBROL! DENGERIN TUH CERAMAH AA GYM!" bentak Mbahe Tsunade garang ke kelima bocah itu. 

"Iya mbahe… maaf deh…," kata mereka koor sambil megangin kepala mereka. 

"MBAHE… MBAHE… EMANG GUE NENEK LOE, HAH! BOCAH SEMPRUL!"

CTAAAAKZ! Jitakan kedua dari Mbahe Tsunade mendarat di kepala bocah2 malang ini. Benjolnya nambah, sekarang pala mereka keliatan kayak kue dango. 

"Makanya… jangan berani-berani motret gue!" bisik Kakashi pelan di barisan cowok. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shalat ied benar-benar selesai. Para Shinobi yang udah selesai ngelipet mukena en sarung en sajadah maaf-maafan sama temennya. Tiba-tiba dari barisan bapak-bapak terdengar suara keras. 

"HUA… MAAFIN GUE, MY FRIEND!" teriak Orochimaru sambil nangis kejer. 

"MAAFIN GUE JUGA, SAHABAT! HUA… HIKS!" balas Jiraiya, enggak kalah kenceng sama Orochi. Sannin… berpelukaaan! (Persis kayak teletubbies!)

Semua orang sekarang ngeliatin 2 sannin yang lagi tangis-tangisan ini. "OVERACTING!" teriak semua orang, koor. Tsunade yang ngeliat kedua sohibnya jadi gila gitu langsung balik badan, dan bilang, "Hyaaaaaa… MEMALUKAN!"

Para shinobi cowok mulai ngedeketin gebetan dan cewek mereka. 

"Hinata, kamu cantik banget hari ini," Naruto mulai ngegombal. Pipi Hinata memerah. 

"Ehm… Naruto juga ganteng kok. Keren banget, kayak hokage (lha wong anaknya hokage)," kata Hinata. Langsunglah mereka berdua jalan bareng dibelakang kedua orangtua mereka. 

Shikamaru nyamperin Temari. 

"Halo Tema… maaf lahir batin yaa," kata Shikamaru. 

"Halo juga Shika… maaf lahir batin juga yaa. Kamu tadi bangun jam berapa?" tanya Temari ramah. 

"Cie… Kakak…," ledek Gaara yang lewat di belakang Shika en Tema. Tanpa basa-basi, Tema langsung ngejitak adeknya itu. Kepala Gaara langsung berbenjol plus berasap kayak gunung meletus (maxud?)

Kiba en kankurou yang ngeliatin temen-temen mereka yang lagi pada pacaran itu menghela nafas berat. 

"Huuuuuf… punya cewek enak kali ya, Kib."

"Iyaa… gue heran, kok enggak ada cewek yang ngedeketin gue ya, padahal kan tampang gue enggak buruk-buruk amat (PEDE)!"

"HOOOOOEEEEEKKK!"

"Eh, iya kan! Kalo dibandingin sama Shika juga, cakepan gue!" 

"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

"Aaaargh! Elo nih! Mentang-mentang si Temari pacaran sama dia!"

"Hehe… sori… sori… tapi kayaknya gue tau deh kenapa elo enggak punya cewek."

"Napa?"

"Elo tuh bau anjing! Makanya cewek-cewek jijay sama elo! Pacarin aja tuh si Akamaru!"

"KANKUROOOOOOOU!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karena keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga Hokage, mereka jadinya enggak muterin tetangga, tapi disamperin. Kushina sekarang lagi manasin kuah ketupat. Tiba-tiba hape Minato bunyi dan terima esemes berbunyi:

From: Godaime Hokage

HATI-HATI THD KELUARGA AKAMICHI! KALO MRK DTG KE RMH ANDA, SEMUA PERSEDIAAN MKNAN KLUARGA ANDA AKAN DIHABISKAN OLH MRK! BEWARE!

Minato langsung keder begitu dapet ntu esemes horror. Pas dia ngeliat ke luar, keluarga Akamichi lagi jalan ke arah rumah mereka! Refleks Minato langsung nutup jendela, pintu, gorden, en naro papan bertuliskan 'CLOSED' di depan pintu rumah kayak took-toko yang tutup pas lebaran. 

"ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM… PERMISI PAK HOKAGE…" Oh my God, here comes The Akamichi Family! Minato langsung nyuruh istri en anaknya ngumpet di bawah meja makan. 

"PERMISI PAK YONDAIME HOKAGE… ANYBODY HOME? PERMISI… KULONUWUN… SEPADAAAA!" Akamichi Chouza teriak-teriak di depan rumah Minato. 

Minato masih ngumpet di bawah meja, kedua tangannya lagi ngebekep mulutnya Naruto. Kalo enggak dibekep, Naruto pasti teriak, "WA'ALAIKUM SALAAAAAM! AYO MASUUUK! LAGI ADA BANYAK MAKANAN NIIIIH!"

Chouza menatap istri dan putranya, Gajah Bengkak/Tong Jalan/Galon Jalan/Celengan Bagong Konoha, Chouji. 

"Ma, Chouji, kayaknya Yondaime Hokage lagi pulang kampung (Kemana? Kan dia asli Konoha) nih. Langsung ke rumah keluarga Sandaime aja yuk!" ajak Chouza. 

"Kayaknya Naruto enggak pernah bilang mau mudik deh," kata Chouji sambil mikir. Tiba-tiba Chouji dapet ide. 

"Ma, Pa, gimana kalo pintu rumahnya Chouji dobrak aja pake 'Nikudan Shensha'-nya Chouji aja? Biar cepet, gitu! Chouji udah laper lagi nih!" 

"Ya ampyun Chouji! Kamu kan baru makan sepuluh menit yang lalu! Lagian enggak sopan tauk, ngedobrak, eh, ngehancurin pintu rumah orang! Gimana tho kamu?" Mama Chouji mulai marah-marah. 

"Udah lah ma… kita jalan ke rumahnya Sandaime aja deeh! Yuk, Chouji!" 

Akhirnya keluarga Akamichi nyerah juga. Minato, Kushina, en Naruto keluar dari bawah meja dan ngebuka pintu en gorden en jendela rumah mereka lagi. 

"Pa, emang napa sih, tadi kita pake ngumpet segala?" tanya Kushina dan Naruto heran. Minato mengacungkan hapenya. 

"Niiiih, baca esemes yang dari Tsunade!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Kushina en Naruto melongo, mulutnya kebuka lebar sampe para lalat menyangka mulut mereka adl gua yang lembab dan berlendir. 

"Assalamu'alaikum…," Kazekage keempat dan anak-anaknya muncul di pintu rumah Minato. 

"Wa'alaikum salam… eeh, Pak Kazekage… ayo, masuk, masuk!" ajak Minato ramah. 

Para orangtua sibuk ngegosip soal para Sannin, sementara Temari telpon-telponan sama Shikamaru, dan Gaara, Kankurou, en Naruto ngobrol (pamer baju baru). 

"Gaara, baju elo keren juga tuh. Beli di mana?" tanya Naruto, tertarik ngeliat kaos Bart Simpson-nya Gaara (sejak kapan The Simpsons ditayangin di Konoha en Suna?). 

"Ooh, ini. Beli sama Oom Baki!"

"Emangnya Baki jualan baju? Sejak kapan dia ganti profesi?"

"Sejak 2 minggu sebelum lebaran… kan udah banyak yang nyari baju baru!"

"Cape deeeeeh… dasar Baki otak bisnis"

"Hohoho… iya dong!" kata Baki tiba-tiba, lalu menghilang (nah loh, dari mana munculnya nih orang! Kok kayak syaiton aja sihh?)

Naruto berpaling ke Kankurou.

"Kankurou, kok elo enggak dibeliin baju sih? Gaara en Temari aja dibeliin. Emangnya di si Baki enggak ada yang ukuran elo apa?"

"Gue minta mentahnya aja. Teruuus, gue beliin boneka baru dehh!"

"Liyat dunk! Boneka apaan?"

"Niiiiiiihhh!"

Kankurou membuka ranselnya (shalat ied kok bawa2 ransel, mau ngebom masjidnya apa?), lalu mengacungkan sebuah… BARBIE! Naruto dan Gaara langsung nguakak panjang x lebar dan baru berhenti setelah ditendang Temari. 

"Barbie? Gue enggak salah liyat nihhh?" Naruto masih enggak percaya dengan pengelihatannya. 

"He-eh. Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Kankurou dengan tampang bingung nan bodoh. 

"Barbie itu buat cewek, tauk! Masak cowok mainnya Barbie?"

"Lha emang napa… suka2 gue dong! Lagian, Barbie ini miriiiiiiip banget sama cewek pujaan dan inceran gue."

"Siapa?"

"Paris Hilton."

GEDEBUK! Naruto langsung terkana serangan jantung mendadak, padahal namanya enggak ditulis sama KIRA di Death Note.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Keluarga Kazekage keempat udah capcus. Beberapa menit setelah mereka berlalu, datanglah keluarga Nara. 

"Assalamu'alaikum Pak Yondaime Hokage…," kata Shikaku ramah. 

"Wa'alaikum salam… ayo, masuk semua…," balas Minato ramah. Sedetik kemudian (cepet bener), Minato Kushina dan Shikaku nyokapnya Shika udah ngomongin tentang keluarga Akamichi. Naruto ngobrol sama Shikamaru.

"Waah, hebat ya, abis Temari dateng, elo dateng!"

"Gak usah dikasitau juga gue udah tau, Nar!"

"Bijimana bisa?"

"Wangi parfumnya Temari masih kerasa di sini…"

"Emang parfumnya apa?"

"Paris Hilton: Heiress Eau De Toilette."

"AAAAAARGH! KENAPA SEMUA ANAKNYA KAZEKAGE KEEMPAT SUKA SAMA PARIS HILTON!"

"Haaa? Semua?"

"Iyaa, si kankurou tuh wanita idamannya Haris Pilton, truz, Gaara pernah cerita sama gw, katanya kalo dia jadi cewek, dia milih jadi Paris Hilton!"

"Lhoooo? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya Haris Pilton tajir, cakep, pinter, en bisa pacaran sama siapa aja, termasuk James Franco."

"James Franco yang jadi Harry di Spiderman? Emang doi pacaran sama Haris Pilton?"

"Enggak siih, tapi kayaknya bisa aja."

"Kok James Franco?"

"Elo enggak tau ya, Gaara tuh cinta mati sama James Franco!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Perbincangan soal Haris Pilton selesai sudah. Sekarang, keluarga Nara udah mau pulang. Sebelum pulang, seperti biasa Minato ngasih angpau ke anak2. Shikamaru kebagian goceng doang. 

Abis dikasih, tangannya Shika masih nengadah. 

"Kenapa, Shika? Duitnya lecek?"

"Enggak Oom."

"Duitnya jelek?"

"Enggak juga Oom."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Kurang."

"HAAAAAAAH? KURANG?"

"Iyaa Oom, harusnya tuh lima puluh ribu!"

"LIMA PULUH RIBU? GOBAN?"

"Iya oom!"

"Niih! Dasar kebo mata duitan!"

"Hehehe… tengkiu Oom! Yippe, bisa malakin Hokage!"

"Bocah semprul!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Huhuhuhu… hiks… sob…"

"Papa kenapa?"

"G… Gobannya… Gobannya Ma… huhuhuhu…"

"Udah lah Pa… ikhlaskan…," Kushina berkata kayak baru ada orang meninggal

"Gimana mau ikhlas Ma, itu duit kan tadinya buat Naru… huhuhuhu…"

"Ya udah deh, entar yang buat Naru Mama talangin… yang penting Papa jangan nangis ya… cup, cup… entar Mama beliin balon, permen, sama boneka! Mau enggak?"

"Mau! Mau! Makacih ya Ma! Papa cayang cama mama!" Minato berkata persis kayak anak umur 3 tahun yang abis nangis.

Sekali lagi, peristiwa memalukan ini direkam oleh paparazzi professional Konoha, Sai. 

Dengan handycam yang sama, doski merekam semua kejadian di keluarga Yondaime.

"Asiiiik! Another silly moment!" bisik Sai ambisius, lalu melanjutkan merekam. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Abis Minato nangis, datanglah keluarga Hyuuga. Minato langsung cuci muka terus rapi-rapi. Jelaas, dia enggak mau malu di depan calon besan (PEDE, Naruto sama Hinata-nya aja belom jadian!).

"Assalamu'alaikum Pak Minato…"

"Wa'alaikum salam Pak Hiashi… eh, ada Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi juga… ayo, masuk!"

Keluarga Hyuuga masuk. 

"Pak, mau minum apa nih?" tanya Kushina ramah. 

"Saya mau kopi pait (kopi emang pait kale ngkong)," kata Hiashi.

"Hinata milkshake aja, tante."

"Neji mau bandrek."

"Hanabi mau STMJ."

Kushina langsung melesat ke dapur membuatkan pesanan tamunya yang aneh-aneh itu. Minato asyik ngobrol sama Hiashi, sementara Neji lagi main 'Pok Ame-Ame' sama Hanabi. Ngeliat ada kesempatan, Naruto langsung ngajak Hinata keluar.

Di luar…

Naruto dan Hinata diem-dieman aja di ayunan (speechless!). 

"Aeee…" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Hinata mau ngomong apa?"

"Enggak, nggak jadi deh!"

"Oooh… eh, kamu suka enggak sama bunga yang di sana?"

"Yang itu? Mawar merah itu?"

"He-eh."

"Suka kok. Emang kenapa?"

"Aku ambilin ya."

"E, eeh, enggak usah, naruto!"

Hinata mencoba mencegah Naruto, tapi Naruto keburu lari duluan. Selesai ngambil mawar merah itu, tiba-tiba Naruto langsung berlutut di depan Hinata. 

"Hinata sayangku, cintaku (HOOOOOEEEEEK), maukah engkau menjadi kekasihku?"

Hinata langsung bengong. Sementara itu, Naruto mulai ngeluarin kata-kata gombal. 

"Engkaulah inspirasiku, penyemangat hidupku. Tolonglah Hinata, sekali ini saja kuminta padamu, maukah engkau jadi pacarku, kekasihku, belahan jiwaku?" Naruto bersikap seolah ialah Taufiq Ismail yang mampu menciptakan puisi-puisi yang dashyat (kok mendadak puitis gini sih?).

"Ehm… aku… aku… aku mau."

"CIEEEEEEEE! SELAMAT YAAAAAAAA!" pekik Neji, Hanabi, Sasuke, Tenten, Temari, Kakashi, dan sejumlah shinobi lainnya (orang-orang ini muncul dari mana?)

Minato dan Hiashi yang diam-diam ngintip tertawa.

"Pak Hiashi, kira-kira Naruto bisa ngelamar Hinata kapan yaa?" tanya Minato usil. 

"Hahahaha… paling banter enam tahun lagi… hahahaha!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tiap malam lebaran, para Hokage ngumpul di Balai Hokage, tempat nongkrongnya Hokage dan keluarganya. Lebaran kali ini juga.

"Akii… maafin Tsunade yaaa?" pinta Tsunade sama kakeknya, Hokage ke1. 

"Tsunade, udah berapa kali sih aki bilang, jangan panggil aki dong!"

"Terus apa?"

"Biar keren, panggil GRANDPA aja yaa!"

"Ooke deh Aki… eh, Grandpa!"

EHEM! Sandaime Hokage berdeham kenceeeeng banget. 

"Attention please…," kata Sandaime (sok bisa bahasa Inggris!)

"Kami, keluarga Sandaime Hokage, akan mengabarkan kabar bahagia. Putra tercinta (YAAAIIIIK) saya, Asuma, baru saja bertunangan dengan Yuuhi Kurenai. Pernikahan akan dilangsungkan bulan depan tanggal 12. Mohon doa restunya…," kata Sandaime senang. Asuma-nya sih, cuma cengar cengir doang.

"Waaah, kayaknya lebaran ini adalah lebaran yang penuh cinta yaa!" celetuk Konohamaru.

"Anak kecil, emangnya elo tau apa?" tanya Hokage ke2.

"Tadi kan Kak Naruto dan Kak Hinata jadian, Oom Asuma dan Tante Kurenai tunangan, terus Oom Kakashi dapet kenalan baru di internet!" jawab Konohamaru bersemangat.

"Elo tau dari mana?"

"Hehehe… namanya juga Konohamaru, BiGos Konoha! Hehehehe!"

Semuanya sweatdropped.

"Naaah, Tsunade, giliran kamu kapan?" tanya Hokage ke1 ke cucunya.

"Giliran? Giliran antre minyak tanah?" tanya Tsunade bego.

"Enggak tolol… giliran kawin!"

"Iya, Tsunade, kapan kawin?" tanya semua orang bersemangat. 

"May!" jawab Tsunade

"Eeeeh, Tsunade kawin bulan Mei!" pekik Kushina mengumumkan.

"Maybe yes, maybe no!" sambung Tsunade, persis kayak Ringgo Agus Rahman di iklan rokok itu lho. Semuanya sweatdropped lagi.

"Ngejomblo kan lagi jaman, Aki, eh, Grandpa. Lagian, Tsunade lagi males pacaran!" tandas Tsunade. 

"Kalo Grandpa jodohin mau enggak?"

"Sama siapa?"

"Si Jiraiya."

"HHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kita tinggalkan saja para Hokage yang mulai edan itu. Kita lanjut ke Sai, sang paparazzi pro! Di rumahnya, Sai lagi mau nge-update video hasil incarannya ke YouTube dan MySpace dan Friendster dan Multiply dan Facebook dan… SEBUT AJA SEMUA! HWAAAAAH! SEBEL AKYUUUUU! (maksudnya apaan sih, gazebo…)

"Asiiiiik…" kata Sai sambil mencolokkan kabel USB handycam ke komputer. 

Pas dicek, ternyata…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! VIDEONYA MANA? KOK CUMA ADA DEPANNYA DOANG SIIIIIIH?" pekik Sai Histeris. 

Plak! Sai menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Oh iya, abis bikin opening tadi kan gue pause, gue lupa mencet tombol play lagi! AAAAAAAAARGH! SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! Nasib kok begini banget yaaaaa?" tannya Sai sambil nangis kejer menyesali perbuatan bodohnya.

Sweatdropped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Talkshow… talkshow!**

PuTiLiciOUS: Hai semua!

Minato: ente ngomong sama siape?

PuTiLiciOUs: Yondy! Bisa enggak sih lo berhenti jadi Arab-Betawi gitu!

Minato: lha wong koe yg bikin inyong jadi begini… kan koe Authoress-nya…

PuTiLiciOUs: aaargh… hokage kok edan begini sih? Padahal kan elo adl salah 1 karakter favorit gw, Yondy!

Kakashi: - tiba-tiba muncul – PuTi, gue mau protes nihh!

Gaara: Gue juga!

Kankurou: iyaa, gue juga!

Jiraiya & Orochi: Kita juga!

Chouji: gue juga!

Shika: Gue sih sebenernya males… tapi gue juga protes!

Neji: gue juga!

Kiba: kita juga! Iya kan, Akamaru!

Akamaru: Guk guk kaing kaing!

Tsunade: gue juga! 

Sai: gue apalagi! Gue kan bukan paparazzi!

PuTiLiciOUs: tenang, tenang… atu-atu dong kalo mau protes!

Kakashi: kok elo ngelepas masker gue sih? Padahal itu kan trade mark gue!

PuTiLiciOUs: sok bisa bahasa Inggris lo! Emang napa? Gue yakin seluruh dunia mau ngeliat elo tanpa masker kok!

Kakashi: terserah deh, mentang2 gw karakter favorite lo!

PuTiLiciOUs: waah, elo tau aja yaa! Kakashi hebat! I love you! Mmmuuuaah!

Kakashi: Hyaaaaaaaaa! - Tepar – 

PuTiLiciOUs: lahh dia pingsan! Oi man, bangun dong!

Gaara: PuTi, gue protes nih!

PuTiLiciOUs: protes apaan?

Gaara: elo bilang gue cinta mati sama James Franco, padahal kan enggak!

PuTiLiciOUs: trus sama siapa?

Gaara: sama Tobey Maguire…

PuTiLiciOUs: tetep enggak normal. Orang yang aneeeh,

Kankurou: Authoress! Gue enggak suka Barbie en Haris Pilton tauk!

PuTiLiciOUs: ini lagi, nyamber-nyamber aja. 

Yg lain: eeh, gue dulu! Gue juga mau protes!

PuTiLiciOUs: Aaaargh, gue capek diprotes mulu! Nih, dengerin yaa: BUAT SEMUA KARAKTER YG MAU PROTES, GW BILANG: DISINI GW AUTHORESS-NYA! TERSERAH GW DOONG!

Semua: Huuuu… payah! Irresponsible!

PuTiLiciOUs: apaa, Irreplaceable? Beyonce dong! Makasih yaa, secara gue dan Beyonce sama-sama punya suara emas!

Semua: Huuuuu… dasar Authoress narsis!

PuTiLiciOUs: EGP 

Temari: emangnya elo duo Maia?

PuTiLiciOUs: kalo iya, kenapa? (tadi katanya Beyonce, sekarang duo Maia, yang bener yang mana sih? oh iya, Avril Lavigne ! – PEDE) 

Ibu Authoress (IA): – mendadak muncul entah dari mana – Puti! Bilangnya lagi nulis novel en fanfic, enggak taunya malah lagi main!

PuTiLiciOUs: waduh… habislah gue… emak gue dateng!

Temari: Kacian yaa

PuTiLiciOUs: - melototin temari – 

IA: cepetan pulang! Lupa ya, besok kan ada ulangan Geografi!

PuTiLiciOUs: yah elah Bu, ulangannya enggak bisa ditunda apa? (nyokap gw adl kepsek gw sekaligus guru Fisika Geo banyak lagi gw. Beneran lho!)

IA: ditunda dari Hongkong! Apa kata duniaaa?

PuTiLiciOUs: halah, ngikutin Nagabonar, mentang-mentang kemaren baru abis nonton filmnya!

IA: sudaaah, jangan banyak cincong! Buruan pulang!

PuTiLiciOUs: enggak mau! Enggak sebelum Kakashi ngajakin PuTi jalan!

Kakashi: sori yaa PuT, gue sih mau ngajakin elo jalan, tapi gue sibuk nih, banyak misi!

IA: tuuh, denger kan apa kata si Kakashi! AYO PULANG!

PuTiLiciOUs: ENGGAAAAAAAAAAK!

IA: Gaara! Tolong bantuin ibu! Teparin Puti biar bisa diseret pulang!

Gaara: sir yes sir!

PuTiLiciOUs: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Tepar – 

Gaara & IA: Hwahahahahahahaha… terima kasih, Tobey Maguire! (Maxud?) 

Minato: ehm, pembaca, sebelum tepar, PuTi nitipin gue surat wasiat nih! Gue bacain yaa: buat semua pembaca, terima kasih telah membaca Fanfic pertamaku ini! Bagaimana menurut kalian… apaa? Bagus? Waah, makasih, aku jadi tersepona… eh, terpesona, mendengarnya (ini bahasa asli temen gw, Siput…) … ooke, karena Gaara sudah siap serang di depan gw dengan pasirnya, gw ucapkan: tunggu fanfic gue yang berikutnya, dan jangan lupa: Review! Dadah… Kyaaaaaaaa! Ampyun Gaara! Ampun maaaaaaaaak!

Sweatdropped. 

**RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW PPPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
